


Lycanthropy

by HoneyJackal



Series: Witchery [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Necromancy, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: The second installment of Witchery!This one focuses more on the children, especially Jesse and Hanzo. This will be the evolution of their relationship through their teen years. I was running out of AU space to keep continuity, so I added a few characters from other series such as Hustle Cat and Dream Daddy to fill out the cast.Talon has a bigger role in this story and I may have taken some inspiration from a certain League of Legends character that shares McCree's voice...





	Lycanthropy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice some things changed for continuity. Sombra's name is no longer Mariana since one of the recent comics outed her as Olivia, so Jesse calls her Ollie. Jesse refers to his dads as Dad and Pa, Pa is Jack and Dad is Gabe. I also gave my guest character a first name, since in his actual game they refer to him by his last/nickname it's never really revealed. 
> 
> I apologize for my absence I went to Japan in April and my computer at the time completely died otherwise I would have posted more while I was on vacation. It also took me FOREVER to decide how to start this back up, but here we are! Enjoy!

It had been six years since Gabriel and Jack welcomed Jesse and Olivia into their home.

Gabriel had taken Sojiro and Hitome's advice seriously, and now the shop and farm had security systems that ten year old Olivia liked to use her cyber magic on. She was becoming a gifted little witch, the more stability she had in this world the more solid her form became. She was now at a point that she hardly had the ghostly powers she used against them so long ago.

Jesse was still a work in progress on the magic front.

He had mastered his heightened senses by now, at thirteen and even in his human form he could track an escaped horse for miles, or any of Ana's neighbor's cattle. He knew how to pick out the sounds of distressed livestock out of a cacophony and he could tell which horse was sneezing just by the sound. His vision was sharp, and being a werewolf meant he could see the auras of other creatures if he focused hard enough. Gabriel had taught him what the different aura colors meant and Jesse associated them with a scent. Undead creatures, such as vampires and some species of selkie, had dark tones to their auras, almost grey shades of any hue while creatures falling under the Nymph catagories had bright white rings around their aura. Jesse could point them out easily. His magic just wasn't there, no matter how hard he tried to focus or will something to happen, nothing ever came of it. 

Hanzo had grown with Jesse, but his father still remained wary of outsiders in general. They were always escorted to and from school by a high-ranking clan member, and his father had closed the clan to any new members soon after he met Jesse. It made him safe, but he felt stifled... and Genji acted out far more as a result. They both had their friends, but the restrictions they were being given for their safety was making home feel like prison. Hanzo's escape was Jesse...His father trusted Jesse enough to let him out with the other alone (at least for the most part, he suspected Sojiro still kept eyes on them somehow). He enjoyed his time with the other boy, feeling more normal than not when they were together.

" Ollie can just do whatever she wants!" Jesse complained to the older boy one day, sitting on a fence and chewing a rather long stem of Brome grass. "She can make the cameras move and she can shut off the alarms if Pa accidentally presses the button- I got nothin!" He groaned and took off his hat to smooth back his hair. "I just wanna make fire appear or somethin."

"What do you mean, you already have magic," Hanzo said with a soft huff, "You can turn into a wolf, you can smell and hear things I can't, see auras... your magic just isn't flashy, but it's definitely there."

"I still can't turn at will," He huffed, " What kind of werewolf can't shift when he wants?"

"One who needs more practice to get in tune with his wolf side?" 

" It's not that easy Han-" Jesse sighed, " I just...I don't even know where to begin with that..." He hopped down from the fence. He then put his hat on with a flourish. 

" Let's go check on Harley and Reaper...have you met Dad's horse yet? Heh, he only likes my dad riding him, but he's a good boy otherwise." He nodded. leading the way into the barn. "They can only turn him out at the same time as Harley too or he goes bonkers."

"Yeah... yeah, let's go," he murmured before following Jesse. "You've mentioned Reaper, but I've never seen him... perhaps for the same reasons you're describing here?" He raised a brow.  Jesse trotted back to the back of the barn, to the two isolated stalls.

Reaper was the same size as Harley, maybe a hand smaller. His body was black with large white patches over his neck dropping down to his shoulder, from his flank to his rump and one more from his right side down to the middle of his stomach. His legs were all marked with white stockings and then he craned his neck to look at them. His blaze encompassed his head from his eyebrows and forehead and then marking all the way down to his pink nose. At first he pinned his ears and snorted at them, but Jesse kicked the stall. " HEY! Watch it!" Once the horse heard Jesse's voice he perked up and turned to face them. " That's better, ya grouch."

Harley had his hay window open and was now sniffing Hanzo's hair.

"Looks like your dad isn't the only one he likes," Hanzo mused before cautiously holding out his hand for Harley, wanting to pet his face and velvet nose.

Harley was far more agreeable, happily allowing Hanzo to pet him. Jesse opened up Reaper's door and handed Hanzo an apple treat. " Give Reaps this and he'll love you forever." He smirked as he showed Hanzo what to do and Reaper politely took the treat. "Dad likes to cackle and pretend he's feeding him souls. Pa thinks it's weird." He chuckled to himself, " I think Dad just does it when I'm around." Hanzo hesitated, taking the treat and eyeing the grumpy looking horse suspiciously. He held out his palm, almost expecting to be bitten, but instead Reaper politely ate from his hand and let him pet his nose. Jesse gave pause before chewing his lip then glancing back at him.

" So...how do you turn into a dragon? Or I guess the question is how do you become a human?"

Hanzo sighed and closed Reaper's door before he could get out. "It wasn't easy. You and I have the same problem, Jesse. It's like... having two souls, or a soul split down the middle. I was in tune with my dragon soul and I had to learn to listen to my human soul. You need to listen to your wolf. He's in there somewhere... he doesn't just jump out when the moon is full."

" Yea but...how? Just sit quietly and wait?" He sighed, petting Reaper as he nosed for more treats then grew bored and went to his hay. Jesse slid the stall door shut and moved over to pet Harley with Hanzo. "...I just don't know what to listen for either..."

Hanzo shrugged and watched Reaper walk away. "Meditation helped me and Genji. If you want, you can come over and use our meditation room. We lit incense and curled up, breathing until we felt something other than ourselves to listen to." He glanced back at Jesse. "Haven't you ever... I don't know, had urges to do something wild, something like... just run or give chase or hunt..."

He blinked then nodded, " Yea....what did you just have the urge to walk on two feet?" He teased, putting his cheek against Harley's nose.

"No just... I wanted..." He huffed, embarrassed to continue but maybe if he shared then Jesse would be able to find his own way. He looked away, his cheeks a little flush. "I-I was young, okay, and I just... thought about how badly I wanted my mom to hold me and hug me... I mean she did when we were dragons but... you know what I mean." He huffed and rubbed one cheek. " Have you had the feeling or not, stupid?!" 

"....I mean I've had those urges, yea, but I live in the city, it always happens at night and if I run out into the night I'm afraid..." He sighed, " I don't want the bad people to find me or you or Ollie."

"That's why you do it somewhere safe. You meditate on those feelings, not necessarily act on them..."

" Oh..." Jesse smirked then nodded, " I'd like to try...maybe we can play with the horses a bit more then call your dad? Or your mom?...Or Graves?" He mentioned Hanzo's mentor if only to give him another option instead of always relying on his parents. "...Sometimes I want someone to be close to me again...like Ollie was, but her curse is fading."

Hanzo hesitated, unsure what to do next. He liked his mentor a lot, but it worked before for him in his father and mother's space. He hesitated and sighed. Graves was far more experienced than even Jesse's dad. If he didn't know what to do then they were truly on their own. "Let's try Graves... he's dealt with stuff like this I'm sure." He paused, his brow furrowing. "Do you think... hm, I wonder if that's conditioning or if it's a pack mentality... Graves might know..."

"....Dad says it's conditioning." Jesse sighed as he followed Hanzo back toward the house where signal was better.

 

It was half an hour before Graves pulled up in his black Crown Victoria that Jesse was so sure was a converted hearse. Then again it didn't have the cab in the back. Regardless Graves gave Jesse the creeps. He had different colored eyes and was the tall, lanky kind of creepy. Jesse swore he was a vampire, but Gabriel had reassured Jesse that he was just a fellow witch, not all goths are vampires. He ran the cat café down the street from the shop and came to Gabriel's store often for more crystals and supplies. Of the people that his father kept in his circle, Hanzo probably trusted Graves the most. He loved Jesse's family of course, but Graves just... seemed to know everything about everything. It made him feel like he was learning from one of the best witches there was, even though that easily could not have been the case... He also wasn't nearly as weirded out by Graves' car as Jesse was.

" Young master, nice to see you." Graves beamed, unlocking the doors by reaching back and pulling the tab. " Climb in, are we headed back home or to the café?"

"Thank you for coming," Hanzo said before pausing at the question. "Well... actually, I don't know. Where can we best help Jesse?" He looked back at his mentor. "I thought the meditation room at home would work?"

" That will do nicely, especially if he can't control himself at first." He smiled softly, " Hello again Jesse~"

" Howdy." Jesse chuckled uneasily, but with Hanzo here he cleared his throat, " Sorry, sorry." Hanzo nodded before getting in and trying to talk to Jesse about the horses again. He figured that would be the best way to make him feel comfortable around Graves. The adult only added to the conversation the two had when he could, it helped ease Jesse's mind as they went. Finally they reached the Shimada 'castle'.

Graves led the way, opening the door for the two before leading them through the hall and into the meditation chamber. The hall was a sliding door away from the garden, and the walls had pine trees and peacocks painted on it. Pillows in all kinds of colors were stored in a corner, and large pots of sand served as incense holders. Just as Hanzo was gathering the bundles of incense, Genji poked his head in too.

" Anija? You're home early- Jesse too! And Graves! Heh party without me?"

" You can join Genji," he chuckled, kneeling, "We're going to help Jesse find his wolf." Genji seemed confused, but he nodded and sat criss crossed beside Hanzo.

While he wasn't exactly happy that Genji joined, maybe another example would help... He moved around the room, lighting incense to fill the space with calming smells. "So... Graves... what's first?... and how can we help?"

Graves tilted his head, smiling softly as he nodded, " He's a fire personality, so incense will help." Jesse quickly caught a glimpse of his aura, orange, and with...tall ears, like a cat. He raised a brow before Graves lit some musky smelling cones and set them in their holders, the smoke curling into the air, patchouli and lavender scents mingled together to eventually pull a contented sigh from Jesse. " We could make this a group exercise if you'd like."

" I...I don't mind." Jesse blinked then laughed as Genji quickly found his green pillow to sit on. He seemed intent on this for once, his kitsune friend at school must have been helping him relax.

" Zenyatta says the best way to meditate is to clear your mind and the air with lavender and sage." Genji recited and the older mentor only beamed.

" Well he's not wrong, but that works for water energies best like you and Hanzo. Jesse is going to respond well to the lavender and better to patchouli." He knelt on the center pillow, which was gold with black stitching. " So...shall we start with a guided meditation and you can tell me what you see?" He watched Jesse nod before he pulled up a song on his phone, something soft and calming...

Jesse already found his eyes closing, and he listened to Graves telling him to dive deep inside himself....not to open his eyes, but to open his heart and tell him what it saw-

" A forest...it's dark, and it smells like rain." Jesse sighed, " I'm standing at the edge of it, I want to go inside." 

Hanzo settled on a pillow next to Genji- his blue and silver one- before sitting and looking back at Graves. His eyes were soon on Jesse again, however. He wanted to help him... he liked it more when Jesse was happy and excited and loved being around them. He looked back at Graves before sighing and closing his eyes. He was afraid to interrupt Jesse, but he saw a sky stretching over a vast ocean... and he was soaring through the clouds. When it was silent, he sighed softly and spoke up.  "I see the ocean...I fly off the beach and see no land for miles and miles out in front of me, but I'm not afraid. I'm flying over it..."

" I'm on the side of a cliff," Genji nodded, " I feel the wind behind me and the ocean beneath..."

Graves smirked, " Hanzo, follow the rocky beach back to the forest, Genji climb the cliff back to the woods, and all three of you start walking toward the center...what do you see?"  Hanzo did as he was told, following the shore to woods he hadn't seen before. He flew down, landing with a soft little thump in the grass. His brow furrowed as he realized he was alone. "I... don't see anyone... or anything. I'm alone," he murmured, walking forward through the trees. He could hear Graves and Jesse speaking about Jesse's path, but no matter how hard he looked through the woods, he saw no one. Then there was a flash of green that nearly blinded him, and he winced, opening his eyes. He looked around, seeing that Genji and Jesse were still meditating.

Genji saw Hanzo, but when he landed Hanzo was gone. He opened his eyes and glanced at Hanzo before they both seemed to silently agree this was Jesse's trail to follow. Hanzo sighed softly and looked away from his brother, unable to meet his gaze. He'd broken the concentration first and probably ruined his chance to help Jesse... but Jesse seemed to be helping himself just fine. Hanzo was relieved to see his friend's journey hadn't ended yet.

" I see...shadows...wolves like me." Jesse nodded, walking deeper into the forest. Graves' voice slowly echoed around him.

" Follow them, and tell me how you feel."

" I feel...free," he sighed, imagining himself run with them, dropping to all fours and feeling the woods around him and following his pack. He felt the change and sighed. " I'm running with them...I'm excited and we're hunting."

Graves made a note of that, his idea now being that Jesse needed to play with Hanzo and Genji as a wolf more.

" I want you to tell me where you go, what you're hunting," Graves sat back and nodded as Jesse described hunting elk and then-

" The alpha is there now...he looks like me."

Graves nodded, " And what happens when you approach him?"

" I...he sniffs me...and he says he'll protect me- if I'm not afraid of him. The wolves start to leave...and I'm by myself again." Jesse opened his eyes. " So what happens now?"

Graves chuckled, " Now, I need you to remember what you felt when the wolf told you he would protect you, and that will help you shift." Jesse nodded and closed his eyes, his change started slowly...and he almost seemed in pain, but as he shook out his hair it spread into fur and a red wolf wiggled out of his clothes. Jesse gave himself a shake and blinked before barking at Hanzo, wagging his tail. He'd seen him change into a wolf during the full moon, but this was different... and he looked like he was in pain. Hanzo remembered his first transformation though, and it hadn't been easy on him either. Still, if he interrupted Jesse now, he worried about getting him stuck that way. Genji had to look away before the bark caused him to whirl around again. 

 "Heh... and you thought you couldn't do it. Now look at you," he teased gently, smirking a bit down at the red wolf who seemed thrilled to see him. "Heh... hi Jesse..." He reached out to cradle his head and rub his ears.   
  
" Jesse! You did it!" He grinned and crawled over to Hanzo and Jesse. Jesse whined and lowered his ears, happy to have Hanzo hold his head and Genji scratching his back. He felt if he had no fur on his cheeks, that Hanzo would be able to see him blush. He wagged his tail then barked again and ran for the garden. He wanted to run, he wanted to jump and he wanted to roll around in the gravel and the flowers. He yipped once he was in the garden and spun around like any happy pup.

Graves smirked and shook his head, " That went faster than expected, but you should meditate often so you can continue changing."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you," he said quickly before getting up to run after Jesse, ignoring his own vision for now. He ran out into the garden, changing into a small dragon to run and tackle Jesse into the flowers with a happy growl. As soon as he felt Hanzo wrap around him and chew his ears Jesse yipped and nipped back. Genji was quickly following them, unable to do much except try and capture Jesse's tail. Even that was satisfying something Jesse had felt was missing. He had a pack, his pack consisted of humans and dragons, but he had a pack that he could play with and run with. He squirmed from Hanzo only for Genji to jump on him then. 

Hanzo seemed to smile in his dragon form, letting Genji wrap up Jesse next while jumping and dodging around, trying to get Jesse to run after him and chase and play. They had never gotten to really play like this before, not even when Jesse was like this during the full moon. It was a lot more fun than he expected. Genji was far lighter than Hanzo, his dragon form was less muscled, so Jesse could move while Genji tangled around him. Genji made a screeching noise as Jesse took off after Hanzo, clinging to his fur as Jesse barked and raced after him. Hanzo huffed and puffed as he ran before turning to try and circle Jesse and give his brother somewhere to leap to if he wanted to jump onto his back instead. He let out a short huff at Jesse that almost sounded like a dog's low 'wuff' sound. Genji leapt and caught hold of his brother's mane, now scrambling off to run with them. 

 

Graves let them play, watching them as Hitome wandered out, " Why are Jesse's clothes just laying out in the meditation room?" She giggled, peering out and smiling softly as she watched the boys. " I see."

" This is his first shift during the day, I don't blame him for wanting to play." Graves replied.

Sojiro smirked a bit as he came out of the room, Jesse's folded clothes in his arms. "Brandon. It's good to see you back. And good to see you could help Jesse," he mused, watching the boys play. "He means so much to Hanzo and Genji, I'm glad they can play together like this..." He gently placed one arm around his wife's waist before looking back at Graves. "Will you be staying for dinner tonight? I know you're usually a busy man."

" My assistant is watching the café, I could stay..." He tilted his head, " In fact I may." He nodded and gave a short bow, " Thank you for the offer, Sojiro."

" Of course, look how happy you've made them," Hitome smiled softly, " Just because the boys are getting older, doesn't mean you can't continue to be their mentor. You should come by more often."

Sojiro smiled softly with a small chuckle. "It's the least we can do. I hope you will continue to come around. Your influence has been good for my boys, and clearly for Jesse as well," he said with a soft smirk, "The offer will always be open." 

" I appreciate your offer, and if the boys require more magic and meditation practice I would be happy to oblige." He chuckled, " I have missed them, but the cat café has been far more condusive to my own instincts and needs than I thought. I may be able to better help them than before I had the cats."

Sojiro nodded with a soft sigh. "As I suspected. Perhaps I'll have the boys study with you there then. If that's not too intrusive, of course." He did love how much his boys had both improved since Graves started mentoring them. They both had gained control over their changes and magic so quickly.

As the boys played in the garden Hitome left to make tea and Graves sat with Sojiro.

Gabriel called to make sure Jesse still with the dragons and upon confirmation seemed immediately relieved. The conversation turned back to Graves.

"By the by a member of my coven moved in closer to town, I believe his son may be joining the boys' class." Graves offered, "He may be able to help your friend Gabriel with that organization you spoke of. Last I heard he was hunting them himself...or at least, a vampire involved with them."

"Is that so? Anyone I may already be familiar with?" he asked, tilting his head to look at Graves. "If not, may I suggest I host him for dinner one evening? Any friend of yours is a friend of ours, and I'd like him to feel welcome here."

"No no he's a friend from college, he's moving into the Maple Bay area about fifteen minutes outside of town, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you. Damien is committed to his ideals and bloodline, he would appreciate your attention to detail." Graves chuckled, "That is, if you don't mind a Victorian Vampire coming by." He smirked, "He's a good man, had a hard life, but he's still a good person." 

"As long as the vampire doesn't mind meeting a dragon, then I don't see us having a problem," Sojiro joked with a smirk.

"He seemed absolutely fascinated when I told him about you."

"How old is his son? Perhaps he'd be a good companion for the boys as well." Sojiro watched them, his gaze softening a bit. This organization worried him so deeply. He couldn't imagine what would happen if they got a hold of the boys, but watching them playing like this made it easy to ignore. "They're so carefree..."

" They're children," Hitome reminded as she brought out the tea. " Of course they are, and it's our job to protect them and let them keep feeling that way." She kissed his cheek and poured tea for the both of them. 

"His son is Genji's age. Just a little strigoi for now, he'll grow, just....don't mention his eyes or size, both of them are sensitive about it." He chuckled, "Young vampires are....interesting."

Hitome smiled softly, "You used the word Strigoi...Are they Romanian?"

"Only by Bloodline. We grew up in Washington State...." Graves chuckled.

Sojiro nodded with a soft smile, quietly thanking his wife when she came to join him. He gingerly took a cup of tea with a smile. "It sounds quite unique. I hope he finds safety in numbers here, our little community seems to be growing by the day." He took a slow sip of tea. "I would be curious to see what they know about this mysterious group of hunters. Either way, it will be nice to have him here. When does he move?"

Graves sat back. "Give it a week or two." He sipped his tea. "He works in IT so he'll need to be completely on his feet before he does much outside the home, but I'll be looking after Lucien, Damien will be thrilled there are children his age here."

"Is he on his own?" She wondered, "You haven't mentioned a spouse..."

"He is. It's just him and his son."

Sojiro nodded, humming softly as he drank the tea. It was a strange contrast- the wrestling down in the gardens and the peaceful drinking of tea just a few feet away. It made Sojiro smile a bit. "I see. Well it will be a pleasure to meet them. Now... Graves, please tell me more of your cafe. I feel we barely talk about you these days."

He smirked, "You're welcome to come by any time, I'm sure Genji and Hanzo will find friends there...but it's across the intersection from the Owl's Wing, I simply called it a Cat's Paw." He stirred his tea a bit, "I take in stray cats or cats the shelter can't take care of and I give them a place to play and sun to nap in." He chuckled, "Very rewarding to watch an older cat go to his forever home."  

Sojiro chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, perhaps we will have to go. The boys have a fondness for animals. They have both asked for pets, but I worry what may happen if they cannot control their inner dragons." Sojiro's brow furrowed in concern before he shook his head. "But regardless, I sense a theme in these store names. I'm sure it must be nice to have a supply shop so close."

Graves laughed and nodded. "Gabriel has been very kind and reasonable with me. I've used plenty of favors and owe a few to him as well." He chuckled, "I'm fortunate he allows trades for goods and services." He shook his head, "At any rate, I have plenty of cats spunky enough to keep up with the little dragons. You need only stop by and pick them."

Sojiro seemed to think for a moment before he looked to his wife for advice, unsure what to do in this situation. He really didn't want to bear the thought of the boys accidentally hurting a cat, especially if it came from Graves' establishment, but he also knew having the companions might be good for them both. "Well... perhaps I'll take Genji and Hanzo by for a quick lunch one day and we'll see. We certainly have the space and means to provide for them..." He paused and stirred his tea again before taking a sip.

Hitome nodded, " The cats may teach them to better control themselves and teach Genji a bit more responsibility." 

 

Hanzo finally flopped and lay in the grass, panting and completely out of breath. He shifted back to his human form, staring up at the sky. He and Jesse still played together, of course, but this was a little harder then they had played in awhile. Jesse ran for the porch to at least put his underwear on before he shifted back, laughing as he pulled his pants on. " Tired already?"   
  
" Hey we just ran around longer than we ever have before, you're panting too." Hanzo smiled softly as Jesse laughed and plopped down next to him. Genji was above them in the maple tree, shaking his head as he watched his brother and best friend. He sighed and lay back on his branch, just happy things seemed so calm.   
  
For now...


End file.
